


All That Changes Is Only Everything (When The Right One Comes Along)

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Getting Together, M/M, More fluff than angst, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://rahleighbecket.tumblr.com/">rahleighbeckett</a>, who asked for a fic where Bones and Jocelyn are divorced, but still best friends. Cue Protective Bones when someone badmouths Jocelyn, and Jocelyn helping Bones admit his feelings for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Changes Is Only Everything (When The Right One Comes Along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picapica88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picapica88/gifts).



>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the original post. I deviated slightly in parts, but Allie there has been reading along with it on Google Docs, and she's liked it pretty well so far. So, I consider this a win.
> 
> I hope you do, too.

“So what are your plans for this holiday break, Bones?”

Leonard McCoy rolled his eyes as he straightened his room. “What are you tryin’ to get me to agree to, Jim?”

“I’m hurt that you don’t trust me.”

Leonard looked over his shoulder at Jim Kirk, who was grinning as he sprawled over the love seat like he sprawled over _everything_ \- as though it was his, and the people around him just hadn’t realised that fact yet. Leonard turned completely and put his hands on his hips. “I know you a lot better’n you think I do. So let me ask _you_ what you’ve got planned?”

Jim shrugged, his grin dropping away. “Who says I have plans?”

Leonard sighed. “Saints above, you _always_ have plans. What are you after right now?”

Jim’s mouth twisted into pout. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my best friend.”

Leonard’s hands dropped to his sides at that, and he looked away. He and Jim hadn’t had much time lately, it was true. Jim was working hard - seemed Pike had taken him at his word when he said he’d finish Academy training in three years - and Leonard had a research project he’d been finishing up before the semester ended. He shook his head as he ambled over to the couch and nudged Jim’s legs off the arm so he could sit down. “I’m gonna be here. Said I’d cover some shifts at the clinic for those wantin’ to go home, visit family.”

“Oh.”

Leonard leaned back, frowning at the ceiling. “And I… might have invited a friend to come out here…”

At this, Jim perked up. “What?”

Leonard closed his eyes. “You heard me.”

“You have _another_ friend?”

“Is that really such a surprise?” He looked over at Jim, who was sitting up now, staring at him. Leonard shifted a bit, sat forward with his elbows on his knees and glared at his hands.

“Well… yeah, it is.” Jim held his hands up when Leonard’s glare turned on him. “Not because I think you can’t _make_ friends, but… you never seem interested, and…” Jim opened his mouth, then closed it again when realisation caught up to him. “Wait - invited them _out here_? As in, they are not _currently_ here?”

Leonard licked his lips as he smirked. “Boy, _nothin_ _’_ gets past you, does it?”

“Where are they?”

“Might’ve escaped your notice, but I’m not exactly from San Fransisco.”

Jim gave him a flat look. “So it’s someone back home in Georgia?”

Leonard nodded.

Jim grinned. “Is it a _lady_ back in Georgia?” Leonard flushed and looked away, and Jim crowed. “It is! _Bones_! Look at you!”

“It’s not like that, Jim-”

“Have you told her about me?”

“What?”

Jim shrugged. “I just thought you might want to warn her about my charms.”

Leonard looked at Jim for a second, blinking, and then burst into laughter.

Jim frowned and crossed his arms. “It’s not funny.”

Leonard nodded. “Oh it really is.” He stood up and went back to straightening his bed. “She’s gonna _love_ you.”

“Is that important?”

Leonard smoothed his quilt down, and looked back at Jim. He looked… _vulnerable_ , was really the only way to describe it, and Jim Kirk _never_ looked vulnerable, unless it was just the two of them. Leonard gave him a half shrug. “It’s… complicated.” He sat down on his bed and looked Jim in the eye across the small living space. “Before the divorce - hell, before my _marriage_ \- she was my best friend. She knew me better than anyone.”

Jim swallowed. “So what happened? Wife didn’t like her?”

Leonard waved his hands. “Life happened. Got married, worked too much, my dad…” Leonard swallowed and looked away. “I drank too much. Then the divorce. And now.” He gestured to the room. “Not exactly the height of pride in my life.”

“So why invite her out here at all?”

Leonard smiled. “Because… I’m doin’ better. And I miss her.”

Jim looked away this time. “You want me to be scarce?”

Leonard watched him a moment, then stood up and walked over to him. He stood in front of Jim until he finally looked up and met Leonard’s eyes. “I told you. It’s not like that. Besides - she wants to meet you.”

Jim nodded slowly. “OK.”

Leonard sighed. “Oh don’t be so melodramatic. Things between her and I… they’re a lot different now. We comm each other every week or so, but… sometimes, there’s just no goin’ back to what you had before.”

Jim gave him a soft smile. “Sounds like you loved her.”

Leonard felt his cheeks heat again. “I did, once.”

“So what happened?”

Leonard absently twisted at the skin on his left ring finger. “Told you. I got married.” Jim opened his mouth, but Leonard’s stare made him close it again. Leonard let out a breath and went back to his bed, smoothing the quilt out again before moving on to his desk.

“When does she come in?”

Leonard looked up from where he was stacking a couple PADDs. “Three days from now, around sixteen-hundred.”

Jim nodded. “How long will she be here?”

“Five days.”

Jim hummed, and sprawled back on the cushions. Leonard ducked his head and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Leonard had his hands shoved into his pockets as he stood at the shuttle station, waiting. He was checking the arrival boards one more time when he felt arms slide around his chest, and he smiled.

“Hey, Joce.” He turned and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug from a petite woman with dark auburn hair.

“Leo.” She pulled back, hands resting on his biceps as she took in the sight of him. “You look _great_.”

He blushed as he stooped and reached for her bag. “Yeah, well. Starfleet feeds us poorly and works us hard.”

She smirked at him and linked her arm through his. “Speaking of _us_ , where’s Jim?”

Leonard sighed. “Back at the academy. His flight squadron was having a final meeting before some of them leave for the break.”

She hummed as they stepped out of the station and Leonard hailed a cab. “Is he going to be around during the break?”

Leonard nodded as he opened the door for her. “Looks like.” He closed it carefully, going to the back and putting her bag in the trunk before sliding into the back with her. “He was asking me about plans, said he wanted to hang out.” She giggled, and Leonard shook his head. “I know that laugh. Stop that thinking right now, Jocelyn Darnell.”

She threw him a mock salute. “Aye aye.”

Leonard groaned. “Yep. Jim’s gonna _love_ you.”

Jocelyn laughed again. “Of course he will.” She patted his knee. “I’m irresistible.”

Leonard smiled, and took her hand, twining their fingers together. “That’s true.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard was about to input the code to his dorm when the door slid open to reveal Jim, dressed in the nicest jeans Leonard had ever seen him wear, and a dark blue button up shirt that made his eyes seem even lighter. He looked like he was freshly showered, and… Leonard rolled his eyes. Jim had actually _styled_ his hair.

“Christ, Jim, really?”

Jim frowned at Leonard, then looked around him and smiled as he stuck out his hand. “Jim Kirk. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Jocelyn Darnell.” Jocelyn shook his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Jim turned her hand and kissed the back of it gently. “But seeing you now, I suppose I can’t fault Bones for wanting to keep you all to himself.”

Leonard groaned as he put a hand on the small of Jocelyn’s back and urged her inside. “Would you let her get in the door at least?” He reached over Jocelyn’s shoulder and shoved at Jim. “And don’t even think about it.”

Jim gave him an innocent look. “Think about what?”

Leonard only arched a brow as he carried Jocelyn’s bag towards his bed and dropped it on top of the quilt. He turned around and looked back at her. “It’s, uh… not much, but…” He shrugged. “Bed’s yours while you’re here.”

“Oh Leo, I don’t mind taking the love seat.”

Leonard looked horrified by the idea. “Absolutely not!”

“And if I refuse?”

Leonard sputtered, looking over at Jim. “Would you help me out?”

Jim had his hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. “No, I think I’ll just watch you two fight it out. But I gotta say, my money’s on her.”

Jocelyn beamed at him, then turned back to Leonard. “You still have shifts to work.”

“You’re a _guest_.”

“We’ve known each other for thirteen years, you don’t have to prove you’re a gentleman!”

“Would you just stop arguing and _take the damn bed, Joce_?”

Jim laughed out loud. “Wow, you two sound like an old married couple!”

Leonard made a choked sound, and Jocelyn snorted.

“Fine, you win this time.” Jocelyn walked over to the bed and began pulling out her clothes.

“I made some room in the dresser. You need any closet space?”

She shook her head. “Thank you, Leo.”

He squeezed her shoulder and went towards the small kitchenette. “Not much to eat in the place, but there’s a Chinese place about a block off campus that has some really great dim sum.”

Jocelyn nodded. “That sounds perfect, actually.”

Leonard smiled.

“So how did you two meet?” Jim sat down on the love seat and watched Jocelyn putting clothes into the top drawer of Leonard’s dresser. “I’m guessing it must have been high school.”

Jocelyn closed the drawer and stretched. “Old fashioned prom.” She came over to sit beside Jim as Leonard brought them all bottles of water. She took hers with a grateful smile and continued. “I was dating this guy, Clay-” Leonard growled as he sat down on the floor in front of them, and Jim looked at him curiously as he listened. “-and you can see what Leo here thinks about him.”

“Lucky the only thing I did was break his nose that night.”

Jim’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Leonard. “You did _what_?”

Jocelyn chuckled. “Clay was… overbearing. He never hit me, but he was controlling. Wanted to keep me sequestered away from the rest of the world.” She shrugged. “We went to the dance, and he kept going on and on about every other guy there, how they were staring at me, how they needed to remember that I was with _him_ , things like that.”

Jim’s nose wrinkled. “Sounds like a real asshole.”

Jocelyn gave him a half shrug. “He was sixteen. It’s not an excuse, but it does sort of explain things.”

Jim hummed and glanced at Leonard, who was staring at a spot on the couch as he twisted his water bottle in his hands.

“Anyway, Clay went to get drinks, and I was just about fed up with him.” She looked over at Leonard and smiled. “That’s when I saw Leo, standing against the wall, looking _incredibly_ uncomfortable. Seems he’d come to the dance to appease his mother.”

“Woman wouldn’t let me even _think_ about staying home.” Leonard chuckled. “So I told her I’d go for an hour, and if I hated it, I’d come home, and she would never again bother me about things like that.”

“How long were you there?”

Jocelyn tilted her head and said, “The dance had been going on for fifty-three minutes when I spotted him.”

“So what happened?” Jim tucked his feet up under him and leaned toward Jocelyn, just a bit.

“I grabbed his hand and told him he was going to dance with me.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Jocelyn winked.

“Made a damn fool of myself, too.”

“You didn’t do so bad.”

Leonard snorted. “I had no rhythm, almost no friends, and suddenly some pretty girl grabs my hand and pulls me against her saying, ‘ _You_ _’re my new dance partner_.’ Yeah. Tell me again, what shade of red was my face the rest of the night?”

Jocelyn laughed loudly. “You didn’t stop blushing the whole time! I thought you might pass out.”

Jim laughed with her. “So when did the nose-breaking come into play?”

Leonard shrugged. “Clay tried to start shit.”

“By which he means that Clay took one look at the two of us dancing and completely lost his temper. Grabbed Leo by his jacket and socked him one, right in his eye.”

“More fool him - everyone knows you don’t punch someone where bone is protruding.”

Jocelyn leaned towards Jim. “Clay wound up breaking two fingers with that punch. Leo’s eyebrow split pretty good but he hauled back and hit Clay square on the nose with his palm.”

Leonard smiled. “I was suspended for three days and grounded for a month, and it was worth every second of it.”

“Plus, I bet your mom never gave you grief about experiencing things in high school again,” Jim said.

Leonard shook his head. “That she did not. Began actively encouraging me to stay home more often.”

Jim leaned back, staring at Leonard. “This is a side of you I never knew existed, Bones! Why didn’t you ever tell me about it?”

Leonard looked away again, shrugging. “Not exactly something I open conversations with. _You know, in high school I broke a guy_ _’s nose because he was an insensitive dick to his date._ Not really the kind of ice-breaker I’ve ever wanted to use.”

“Maybe you should. It makes the whole, ‘grumpy doctor,’ thing even _more_ terrifying.”

Leonard scoffed and stood up. “Alright. How about dinner now?”

Jocelyn stood up and looked around. “Um, think I could grab a quick shower first?”

“Oh!” Leonard ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, o’ course.” He moved towards the bathroom and grabbed two towels from the cabinet by the door while she pulled out fresh clothes and her toiletries. She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek as she took the towels, murmuring a thanks before slipping into the bathroom. The sound of the water came on a moment later, and Jim clapped Leonard on the back.

“Damn, Bones.” He squeezed Leonard’s shoulder once. “No wonder you don’t wanna share.”

Leonard brushed past him as he moved towards the door and said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Leonard chewed on a steamed dumpling as Jim regaled the table with some of his pre-academy exploits. Jocelyn was sitting beside him, laughing along with the Gaila, whom they’d run into as they’d been leaving campus. Jocelyn had immediately taken to her, and invited her along. Jim and Leonard had simply smiled and told her _the more the merrier_.

Leonard reached over with his chopsticks and stole a piece of Jocelyn’s beef, earning his knuckles a smack with her chopsticks. He grinned at her, and she smiled as she popped some noodles into her mouth, looking back across the table at Jim. She leaned close and whispered, “Why haven’t you told him?”

He ducked his head and licked his lips. “Please, Joce. Not right now.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She frowned. “Fine. Later, though.”

He nodded.

“Hey! No secrets over there!”

Leonard looked up to see Jim watching the two of them. His arm was slung around Gaila’s shoulders, and he looked happy, relaxed. Leonard stared at him. “Worried we’re talkin’ about you?”

Jim grinned. “Nah - what could you possibly say about me that would have me worried?”

Gaila snickered, and Leonard rolled his eyes. “It’s possible you’re not recallin’ some of your more recent escapades, Jim. I seem to remember one involving an Andorian-”

“Shhh!” Jim chuckled as he shifted in his seat. “No need to bring up any of _that_ right now.” He reached out and grabbed a dumpling of his own, taking a bite and chewing slowly.

“Oh, I think I remember that!” Gaila shifted closer, leaning over the table and grabbing an egg roll. Jim made an affronted sound as he looked at her.

“Not you, too, Gaila!”

Jocelyn laughed. “Oh now I _need_ to know this story!”

Gaila leaned opened her mouth, but Jim threw a hand over it quickly. “Absolutely not!”

“I bet Leo would tell me.”

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at Jim, who glared at him.

“He wouldn’t dare.”

“And why’s that?” Jocelyn asked, leaning her elbow on the table.

Jim gave her a cheeky wink. “Because I know about his _disastrous_ date with a cute nurse he thinks no one heard about.”

Leonard choked on the noodles he’d just started eating, turning bright red. “How the hell-”

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you, Bones.”

Leonard stabbed at a piece of chicken on his plate as he growled. “Goddammit, there’s a _reason_ we swore not to talk about it, or see each other again…”

Jocelyn bumped his shoulder with hers. “I seem to recall some pretty _awful_ dates back in college.”

“Joce…”

Jocelyn smirked, and grabbed an egg roll.

Leonard looked back at his plate, pushing his rice around. “There were some pretty bad ones, weren’t there?”

“So how come you two never dated?”

Leonard and Jocelyn looked up immediately, eyes wide.

“What?” Leonard asked.

Gaila gestured between them. “Well you two _obviously_ were close throughout college. Why didn’t _you_ date?”

Leonard frowned and looked at Jocelyn, then shrugged. “We did.” He looked back at Jim and Gaila.

Gaila looked appeased, but Jim… Jim was frowning as he looked between them, brain working. Leonard stared back with a blank but pleasant expression. Jim’s eyes narrowed.

“Thought you said you got _married_ in college?”

Leonard nodded. “I did.”

“Said it was pretty young, too - nineteen, I think?”

Leonard nodded again and ate a piece of broccoli. “Yep.”

Jim looked at Jocelyn, who simply smiled back at him.

Leonard watched as the pieces fell into place. Jim gaped at them, mouth open wide and eyes darting back and forth.

“Oh, I… _oh_ , you… you two, so you’re… _oh_.”

Gaila looked confused, but Jocelyn just turned to Leonard and said, “I thought you said he was a genius?”

Leonard smirked. “I think this is the longest he’s ever taken to figure something out.”

“What?” Gaila frowned at Leonard and Jocelyn. “Figure _what_ out?”

Leonard gave Gaila a small smile. “Gaila, I’d like to introduce you to Jocelyn Darnell - formerly Jocelyn McCoy.”

Gaila tilted her head. “She…” Her eyes went wide, and her mouth formed a little _o_. “She’s your _ex_.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard punched in the code to his dorm room and stepped back, smiling at Jocelyn as she walked in first.

“Well.” She toed off her shoes and put them by the door. “That was… interesting.”

Leonard snorted. “Yeah. I loved the way Gaila congratulated us on getting out of our marriage because, “ _Being bound to one person is so boring_ ,” and now we’re free to sleep with anyone we want, without repercussions.”

Jocelyn laughed as she went to grab pyjamas from the dresser. “I dunno, I think Jim’s look of complete confusion when he caught on was priceless.”

“That, too.”

Jocelyn shot him one last smile before she ducked into the bathroom. Leonard grabbed his own pyjamas and changed quickly, pulling an old t-shirt over his head just as she stepped back out in a pair of shorts and a tank top. He smiled at her as he grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at the love seat, then went to brush his teeth.

When he came back out, Jocelyn was frowning at the couch. “You’re never going to be able to sleep on that.”

Leonard shrugged. “Not much room in here.” Jocelyn stared at him, and he squirmed. “What?”

She threw her hands up. “There’s a bed _right there_ , and we are adults. I’m certain we can sleep next to each other without it feeling _too_ awkward.”

Leonard ran a hand through his hair. “Joce…”

“ _Leonard_.”

He glared at her. “We ain’t married anymore, you don’t get to use that tone on me now.”

She raised one eyebrow at him and said nothing.

“Would you just let it go?”

She crossed her arms. The eyebrow rose a bit higher.

“Dammit, woman!” Leonard stomped over to the couch and snatched the pillow off of it, muttering as he slapped it back onto the bed and sat down. “Are you happy now?”

Jocelyn beamed at him. “Yep.” She hopped up onto the bed and took the far side, sliding under the blankets. Leonard grumbled as he slipped in beside her and pulled the blanket up to his chest before ordering the lights off.

It was quiet for several moments before Jocelyn said, “Good night, Leo.”

Leonard rolled towards her. “Good night, Joce.”

He closed his eyes, beginning to drift off when she spoke again.

“Why haven’t you told him?”

Leonard sighed. “Please. Please don’t.”

“You’re in love with him.”

Leonard’s breath shook as he inhaled. “Yeah.”

“You know he loves you too.”

“We’re friends. Close friends. Best friends.”

“Best friends make the best lovers.”

Leonard chuckled. “Spoken like someone with experience.”

She laughed quietly. “A bit.”

He opened his eyes. The dark was only interrupted by the chrono on the wall, casting a pale bluish light over everything. Jocelyn was looking at him, and he licked his lips. “What if I mess it up? Like I did with us?”

Jocelyn shook her head. “You didn’t mess us up. _We_ messed us up. We made our mistakes, Leo.”

He reached out, and she scooted closer, let him pull her into his arms. “I’m scared shitless, Joce.”

Her hands traced lazy circles on his back. “I know.” She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. “Get some sleep.”

He tucked his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes again.

 

* * *

 

Leonard groaned as he muttered obscenities in the general direction of his alarm. “Acknowledged.”

Laughter bubbled up beside him. “I see you haven’t stopped hating the alarm clock.”

“No comments from you. Go back to sleep.” He stretched and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling the blanket back up when he stood. He grabbed a fresh uniform and hurriedly dressed in the mostly dark room. He found his PADD and slipped it into his messenger bag, then grabbed his boots and socks. He sat down on the love seat to put them on, catching a glimpse of Jocelyn in the bed. She looked like she had indeed gone back to sleep, and he smiled.

“Some things don’t change.”

He grabbed his bag by the strap and stepped out, flipping open his comm. He programmed a delayed message to be sent to Jocelyn - the code to his door, should she need to go out. It would arrive in her own comm around 0800. Then he programmed another message - this one to Jim.

[ _Hey, I_ _’m at the clinic for my shift. Think you might be able to keep Jocelyn company? She likes you, and I feel like a terrible host havin’ to work while she’s here. -McCoy, L. H._ ]

He delayed it until 0730, knowing Jim would be up by then. The guy never seemed to sleep in.

Leonard walked into the medical academy clinic, smiling at the nurses at the front, and made straight for the lounge. Coffee was definitely the first order of the day.

 

* * *

 

At 0900, the chime at Leonard’s door sounded. Jocelyn got up from the couch where she’d been reading, and called out, “Who is it?”

“The man of your dreams.”

She grinned. “You mean that tall, gorgeous actor from New Zealand?” The door slid back, and she let her smile fall into a fantastic pout. “Oh, it’s just _you_ , Jim.”

Jim put a hand over his heart and gasped. “You wound me, Jocelyn. I’m wounded. Do I look wounded?”

She nodded and stepped back to let him in. “Grievously, in fact. I apologise.”

“As well you should. I’m much better looking than… whoever that guy is.”

She laughed and padded over to the kitchenette. “Coffee?”

“Oh god no, not the stuff here.”

She tossed him a look over her shoulder. “You have a suggestion?”

His eyes gleamed. “There’s a place not far from here, Bones and I go a lot. Now let’s see, you…” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking her up and down. “You’re a macchiato girl, with a shot of mocha.”

She snorted. “If that’s code for _black, two sugars_ , then yes, exactly.”

Jim sighed. “The coffee shops around here are _wasted_ on you Georgians.” He held out an arm as she finished getting her shoes on. “Shall we?”

She linked her arm in his. “Let’s.”

The temperature was cool enough that she was glad to have brought a few sweaters. She and Jim walked arm in arm, talking easily about nothing in particular - what the weather in Georgia was like this time of year (“Warm.” “No wonder he complains about being cold all the time.”), what classes he was taking this upcoming semester (“Advanced Hand-to-Hand, Intermediate Negotiation, Second Level Field Medic Training-” “Field Medic?” “Well, that’s just in case Bones decides to be stubborn when we’re out there.” “Of course.”), what she did for a living (“I’m a dancer.” “Really?” “Not _that_ kind, you dog.”). After only a few minutes, Jim was opening the door to the scent of fresh coffee, sugar, and pastries. Jocelyn hummed appreciatively as they made their way to the counter.

Jim ordered something that sounded awfully complicated, as well as a large black house blend for her. She shook her head when he asked if she wanted anything to eat, and a moment later they had their drinks in hand. Jocelyn added sugar while Jim waited, and they went to sit outside.

“You know, he’s damn lucky to have you.”

Jim looked at her over the rim of his cup. “Oh?”

Jocelyn nodded and took a sip. “Yeah. Leo… he’s never been one to make friends easily. Oh, he was so shy when we met. I never could understand why - he’s good lookin’, sweet, and so smart.” She sat back and stared at the table between them. “But for all that he’s wonderful, confidence…” She shook her head. “Not a trait the good Lord felt obliged to bless him with an abundance of.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, he… he doesn’t take compliments well.”

Jocelyn laughed. “That he does not. They make him uncomfortable. And when he’s uncomfortable, he tends to fall back on his wit and sarcasm.”

Jim snorted. “I may have seen that a few times.”

“I bet you have.” She smiled at him before taking another sip of her coffee. “So I want you to understand what I’m really sayin’ right now, Jim Kirk.” She sat up and leaned forward, catching his eyes and holding them with her own. “You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to him.”

Jim blinked and swallowed. “I could say the same about him.”

Jocelyn nodded once. “Good. Because he may be my _ex_ , but I still love him dearly.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, that… that one took me by surprise. How…?”

Jocelyn smirked. “You mean, how are we still such good friends?” Jim nodded, and Jocelyn shook her head. “Wasn’t easy at first. We got in a bad way when things started goin’ south between us. He worked too many hours, was too angry about things he couldn’t change. I resented his devotion to the job and made myself scarce when he _did_ come home, because all I saw was the _doctor_ , instead of my husband.”

Jim took another sip of drink and nodded slowly.

“I don’t know who was more relieved when I asked for the divorce.” She shrugged. “We both knew it was time to move on, but we’d both been so stubborn about it. Took maybe six months before he commed me again.”

“What did he say?”

She smiled. “Just said, ‘ _Hey. I miss you. Can we talk_?’ And, I confess, I immediately began telling him all the reasons we couldn’t get back together.” She blushed and looked away. “Felt like a proper fool when he said he didn’t want to get back together. ‘ _Just need to talk to my friend again_.’ Well that did it. We sat up until almost three a.m., just talking.”

Jim was watching her with his mouth open just a bit. “What did you talk about?”

She waved a hand. “The academy, mostly. He’d lost a patient that night, and when I asked what he would normally be doing, he said it wasn’t an option.”

Jim frowned, then sat back. “ _Oh_. I remember that night. I was gone all weekend. Survival training. I heard about it when I came back.”

She nodded. “Yeah. He told me that usually, he’d just comm you, and you’d come by, keep him from drinkin’ himself into the ground.” When she looked at him, her eyes shone with tears. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am, that you do that for him. He needs that, sometimes.”

Jim looked down at the cup in his hands. “He does a lot more for me than I do for him.”

“No, trust me. I’ve been talkin’ to him for almost a year now, and I know what you are to him.”

Jim looked up, swallowing. “And what am I?”

She reached across the table and placed a hand on his arm. “You’re the reason he’s willin’ to go into space.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard walked into his room to find it empty. He’d gotten a comm from Jocelyn an hour ago saying she and Jim were grabbing dinner to bring back, for which he was immeasurably grateful. After the shift he’d just finished, he wanted nothing more than to shower, change into the most comfortable clothing he owned, and eat until he fell asleep. He grabbed a towel and pair of sweatpants, and stepped into the bathroom.

When he stepped back out in his sweatpants, Jim and Jocelyn were just setting up dinner.

“Hey.” He smiled at them as he towelled his hair. “Whatever that is, it smells amazing.”

Jocelyn smirked. “Knew you’d like it.”

He shook his head as he dropped the towel into the laundry chute. “Because _that_ would be hard for you to figure out.”

Jim chuckled as he placed the silverware beside their plates. He looked up at Bones and asked, “Drink?”

“God, yes. Anything, at this point.”

Jim licked his lips and nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out a beer. Leonard walked over and took it from him with a smile, twisting off the cap and putting the bottle to his lips.

Jocelyn had opened the food up, revealing lasagna and bread sticks. Leonard moaned at the sight of it and looked at Jim. “Mama’s?”

Jim nodded. “Seemed appropriate to introduce Jocelyn to some truly authentic Italian cooking.”

Leonard sank into a chair as Jocelyn and Jim took their own seats, and scratched at his chin idly. “So what did you two do all day?” He picked up his fork and cut into the lasagna, inhaling before taking a bite and closing his eyes.

“Jim took me to get some decent coffee.”

Leonard sighed. “Words cannot express how jealous I am of that fact.” She laughed, and he smiled as he took another bite.

“After that, we mostly walked through The Castro.” Jim tore his bread stick apart, swiping it through his marinara. “Showed her a couple little touristy type places.”

Leonard nodded. “Anything you wanted to see tomorrow?”

Jocelyn shrugged. “You mentioned some museums?”

Leonard nodded. “You’d like _MOMA_. Maybe _Legion of Honor_ , too.”

Jocelyn’s eyebrow rose, and Jim said, “Art museums.”

She nodded. “Sounds like fun.” She chewed slowly as she watched Jim and Leonard eating. “So breakfast, then museum hop?”

Jim licked his lips. “I’m in, if you guys are willing to have me.”

Leonard looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Sudden desire to take in some culture, Jim?”

Jim winked at him. “What can I say? I enjoy looking at beautiful things.” He slid his gaze to Jocelyn with a smirk.

Leonard smacked him on the back of the head. “You keep your hands and every other appendage _off_ my ex-wife, or I will make life _very_ unpleasant for you.”

Jim smiled down at his plate. “Anything you say, Bones.”

They finished their meal quietly, talking about anything that didn’t revolve around Leonard’s clinic shift, for which he was grateful, and finished out the night with a few drinks and some old holovid he paid so little attention to, he dozed off about halfway through. He woke to the sound of Jocelyn laughing quietly, blinking over at her from the chair beside the love seat. She smiled brightly at him and reached out a hand. He took it without hesitation, squeezing once.

“Rough day, honey?”

He snorted. “You could say that.”

“I’m gonna go ahead and get out of here.”

Leonard looked up at Jim, who was standing now. “You sure?”

Jim chuckled. “As entertaining as it is to watch you almost drool on yourself-”

“I do not.”

“-I should probably get some rest. Tomorrow sounds busy.”

Leonard rubbed his face and nodded, standing up and stretching. When he looked back at Jim, Jim’s mouth was hanging open a bit, and his face was red. “You OK?” Leonard moved carefully towards him, the back of his hand touching Jim’s forehead. “Y’ain’t runnin’ a fever, are ya?”

Jim blinked, and licked his lips. “No, just…” He shrugged. “Probably one too many drinks.”

Leonard frowned, but nodded once. “Alright. You’ll be OK getting back?”

Jim waved him off. “Of course. I’m a big boy, ya know.”

Jocelyn stood up and made her way to the dresser. “I’m going to grab a shower.” She stopped and pecked Jim on the cheek. “Good night, Jim.”

He smiled at her. “Sleep well, Jocelyn.”

The two men watched her walk into the bathroom before moving towards the door.

“You sure you’re alright, Jim?”

Jim stepped out of the room as the door opened. “Yeah.”

“Are…” Leonard scratched at the back of his neck. “Are you and Jocelyn… I mean, what I said earlier, if…”

Jim frowned, then made a choking sound when he realised what Leonard was saying. “Oh, Bones! No, no, we’re not… _no_.” Jim laughed, high and a little nervous sounding. “Wow, that… that is definitely not happening. Jocelyn’s great, she’s…” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m rambling.”

“Yeah ya are.”

Jim exhaled slowly. “Jocelyn is amazing. And I can understand why you fell in love with her.”

Leonard smiled. “Yeah, she…” He shrugged. “She’s Joce.”

Jim nodded. “But she…” He scuffed his foot against the floor. “She’s not really my type…”

“Since when do you have a type?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “It’s a very small group of people that doesn’t qualify. They mostly consist of people who have been married to my best friend.”

Leonard crossed his arms and leaned against the jamb. “Good. Because I will not hesitate to knock you on your ass.”

Jim smiled. “I’d expect nothing less.” He clapped Leonard on the shoulder. “Get some sleep, Bones. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You too, Jim.” Leonard watched Jim walk down the hallway, waving when he stepped into the turbolift.

When he turned back to the room, Jocelyn was towel-drying her hair and smirking at him.

“Shut up.”

She looked at him innocently. “I didn’t say anything.”

“I can hear you thinkin’ it.”

“I distinctly recall you telling me you weren’t a mind reader when we were married.”

“I…” Leonard glared. “Shut. Up.”

Jocelyn laughed. “Wonderful comeback, Leo. I’m reeling from that one.”

Leonard fumed as he walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed and hair combed, he stepped out to see Jocelyn putting freshly cleaned glasses and plates away in his kitchenette.

“Jesus, Joce, would you stop actin’ like my mother for five minutes?” He stepped over and bumped her hip with his as he snatched a plate out of her hand with a smirk.

She turned and leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms over her stomach. “He loves you, too.”

Leonard sighed and leaned over the sink, hands gripping the edge of the counter. “I can’t, Joce. I can’t tell him.”

“Why the hell not?”

Leonard jumped and stared at her with wide eyes, shocked by her outburst. “I-”

“That boy looks at you like you hung the moon and the sun and every other damn star out there!” Jocelyn’s hands were clenched in fists at her sides. “He _loves you_. I know he does, Leo, because I spent the entire day with him and he was _never_ so happy as when we were talkin’ ‘bout _you_!” Leonard swallowed and stared at her. She kept glaring at him, then finally sighed and slumped back against the counter. “I’m sorry.”

Leonard leaned against the counter next to her and crossed his arms. A moment later, Jocelyn stepped in front of him. He stared down at his feet as her hands came up to cup his cheeks.

“I can’t fuck any of this up, Joce. I need this. I need _him_. However I can get him.” Her thumbs stroked over his cheekbones, and he met her gaze.

“Oh, Leo.” She pulled his head down to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and buried his face against her neck as her hands rubbed against his back. They stood there for several moments before she said, “Come to bed.”

He straightened up and said. “OK.”

They curled up, Jocelyn against his side as he lay on his back.

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

“For what?”

She took a deep breath. “I just want you to be happy. Lord knows, we’ve had our share of miseries.”

Leonard’s right hand rubbed at his face. “I’m just so scared, Joce.”

She pushed up onto her elbow, laid her left arm against his chest. “Tell me how I can help.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

She laid back down and said nothing. He closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Leonard and Jocelyn made their way over to Jim’s dorm, complete with coffee and bagels from _Brewsky_ _’s_ , which Jocelyn had learnt was the place Jim had taken her the day before. Leonard punched in the code to Jim’s room, walking in and saying, “You better be decent.”

Jim groaned from his bed and rolled away from them. “I shouldn’t have told you my roommate was going to be gone for the holidays. You’re always nicer when he’s around.”

“I brought coffee.”

Jim sprang out of bed and launched himself at Leonard, clinging to his shoulders. “You are my best friend, and I love you.”

Leonard snorted, and pointedly did _not_ look at Jocelyn, and so did _not_ see her smirk at Jim’s choice of phrases. “Joce has bagels.”

Jim frowned, then quickly let go of Leonard and hugged Jocelyn. “You are my best friend, and I love you.”

Jocelyn laughed. “If only Leo had been this easy when we met.”

“Hey, I was plenty easy!” He grinned as he pulled out a bagel and a small tub of cream cheese.

Jim’s eyebrow rose as he took the coffee Leonard held out to him and sipped it. He closed his eyes and moaned. It was perfect.

“So where are we going first?”

“I was thinkin’ _MOMA_ , if that’s alright?” Jocelyn smeared her bagel with cream cheese and took a big bite out of it, licking her lips. “There’s supposed to be some new exhibit by an Andorian painter. I’d love to see it.”

Jim nodded. “Lunch after, and then _Legion_?”

Leonard finished the last bite of his own bagel. “Dinner back here, and maybe a few drinks with Gaila and anyone else who wants to join?”

Jim smiled. “Sounds like a great day.”

 

* * *

 

 _MOMA_ had been amazing, Leonard had to admit. Jocelyn had lit up as she raced around the featured exhibit, dragging him and Jim along behind her. She’d insisted on getting pictures of everything, including them, which had resulted in them enlisting the aid of several good-natured tourists. Lunch had been a quick bite at one of the small pizzerias, and they’d caught a shuttle bus over to _Legion of Honor_ , during which Leonard had gripped both Jim and Jocelyn’s hands tightly, but kept up a steady stream of conversation. Jocelyn had been astonished, and Jim had beamed as he told her he’d been helping Leonard with his aviophobia.

 _Legion_ had been impressive. Jim had basked in the historical pieces showcased within, and Jocelyn had linked her arm with his as they walked around.

It had felt good.

They’d come back to Jim’s dorm to have dinner (Thai), and Jim had commed Gaila, asking if she wanted to meet them for drinks later. She’d enthusiastically agreed, and asked if she could bring a few other friends.

Now, they were at _The Warp Core_ , one of the bars they frequented when they were feeling sociable, watching as Jocelyn and Gaila danced with a Tellarite cadet named Glorak. The three of them were laughing and smiling, Jocelyn and Gaila throwing flirty looks back at Jim and Leonard at the bar before laughing and turning away to keep dancing.

“So what happened?”

Leonard looked over at Jim as he sipped his bourbon. “Wha’d’ya mean?”

Jim frowned at him. “Don’t play dumb.” He turned around and leaned over the wood of the bar, signalling for another round. Leonard turned towards him and waited. “Between you and Jocelyn.” Jim looked over at him. “You never talked about it, not since that first shuttle ride. And now she’s here and you two…” Jim nodded his thanks to the bar tender as she handed him another drink. He took a sip, then turned to face Leonard, lips twisted as he searched for what to say.

“She’s here and we seem so happy?”

Jim shrugged, glancing back at the dance floor. “Yeah, I suppose that’s a good way to put it.”

Leonard looked back to see Gaila and Jocelyn dancing around Glorak and a Xannon cadet named Braxim, who had seen Gaila and come over. He licked his lips. “You ever hear people talk about the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone?”

Jim’s nose scrunched, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

Leonard smirked. “Well the truth is, I love Jocelyn. Always have. Always will. But I look at her, and I see…” Leonard trailed off, eyes back on the group dancing. Braxim saw them and waved, and Leonard held up his glass in acknowledgement.

Jim watched them for a moment before he said, “You see?”

Leonard looked down at the drink in his hand. “I see a girl who has so much to offer the world. And I want her to achieve it. But I don’t want to come home to her every night.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Bones…”

Leonard shook his head and finished off his drink. “Don’t, Jim.”

Jim opened his mouth again, but closed it when Leonard glared at him. He held up his hands and surrender. “Alright. I won’t. But I will say that I don’t really understand.”

Leonard nodded. “Fair enough. I don’t expect many people would.”

Jim nodded and downed the rest of his own drink, setting the glass on the bar. “Come on.”

Leonard put his glass down. “Where?”

Jim grinned. “Can’t let Braxxy and Glorak have all the fun now, can we?”

Leonard snorted, and followed Jim to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

It was late as they all made their way back to campus, and Leonard felt pleasantly buzzed. Gaila had an arm around his waist and was leaning into him, cooing about how _fun_ Jocelyn was, whilst Jim and Jocelyn walked just ahead of them, laughing and talking and occasionally throwing glances back at them. All in all, it had been a pretty good night.

They stopped at Gaila’s dorm first, and she leaned up to press a kiss to Leonard’s cheek before doing the same to Jim, and telling Jocelyn to comm her so they could hit the shopping districts tomorrow.

“You ditchin’ us tomorrow?” Leonard smirked as they made their way over to Jim’s dorm.

Jocelyn winked. “Of course. Besides, it’s really just Jim I’m ditching. You have a shift to work.”

Jim made an exaggerated hurt sound as Leonard groaned. “Don’t remind me.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “At least it doesn’t start until noon.”

“Oh!” Jocelyn suddenly felt around her pockets. “I think Gaila still has my wallet!”

“What?” Jim frowned. “Why-”

“I didn’t bring my purse, so she kept it in her bag while we were dancing…” Jocelyn sighed. “I’ll run back and-”

“We’ll go with you.” Leonard had turned around to go back when Jocelyn put a hand on his arm.

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be fine. It’s right there. You can come get me after you drop Jim at his dorm.”

“I can get back on my own,” Jim said, sounding indignant.

Leonard looked at Jim, who was swaying slightly, then back at Jocelyn. “Damn the both of you.” He stepped closer to Jocelyn and said, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playin’ at here.”

She looked up at him innocently. “Why, whatever do you mean, Leo?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Where’s your comm, Joce?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Oh, you know, I think I left it at your dorm…”

Leonard growled. “Of _course_ you did.”

She grinned at him. “Relax. If it’ll make you feel better, you can watch until I get in the door. I’m sure she’ll buzz me up.”

Leonard crossed his arms and jerked his head in the direction of Gaila’s dorm. “Well go on then. I’ll be right here waiting to see you walk through those doors.”

Jocelyn winked again, blew a kiss to Jim, and started off. Leonard stepped back, grabbing Jim’s left arm and holding him still.

“Bones, I’m not gonna fall over.”

“You’re swaying, Jim, or didn’t you realise?”

Jim frowned as he watched the door to Gaila’s dorm open, and the two girls waved at them. “They’re up to something.”

“Multiple somethings, I’m sure. Come on.” Leonard turned and started walking, dragging Jim along.

“Hey! Le’go!”

Leonard loosened his grip on Jim’s arm, but didn’t release him completely. “Of all the ridiculous, meddlesome, fool-hardy-”

“Bones, stop.”

“-can’t even leave well enough alone, you’d think-”

“Hey, Bones!”

“-on account of our not bein’ married, but _noooooo_ -”

“Leonard!” Leonard stopped and turned, staring at Jim, who let out a breath. “Finally.” He shook Leonard’s hand off his arm, and stretched before shoving his hands into his pockets. Leonard did the same, and they began walking again.

“Sorry.”

Jim shrugged. “She’s your ex. No matter how great you guys get along, she’s still going to push your buttons.”

Leonard snorted. “It ain’t on account o’ her bein’ my ex. _You_ push my buttons too, ya know.”

Jim stepped closer and bumped Leonard with his hip. “But you love me.”

Leonard swallowed and said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

They came to Jim’s dorm, and Leonard clapped his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jim.”

A hand on his forearm stopped him as he turned. He looked back at Jim, eyebrows knitting together.

Jim stared at him for a moment. “Fuck it.” Then he surged forward and kissed him.

Leonard froze.

Jim pulled back just enough to whisper, “Bones,” against his lips, and then Leonard was pressing forward, one arm locking around Jim’s waist while the other came up to brush fingers through Jim’s hair.

“You wanna…” Jim blinked as he broke the kiss, staring into Leonard’s eyes. “You wanna come up for a minute?”

Leonard was breathing hard. He swallowed and said, “Jim, I…”

Jim licked his lips and said, “It’s OK if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to, but….”

Jim sighed. “Right. Drunk. And… right, yeah.” Jim leaned in once more and pressed his lips against Leonard’s. “I’ll see you later, Bones.”

And then he was gone, the dorm’s door closing behind him. Leonard stared after him, arms hanging at his sides. “Shit.” He rubbed his hands over his face, and turned around to head back towards Gaila’s dorm.

He pressed the buzzer, and the door beeped to let him in. He frowned as he walked in and stepped into the turbolift.

“Floor Eighteen.”

The ride up was short, and Gaila had the second door on the right once he stepped off. Jocelyn was leaning out the doorway and grinning.

“What in hell is wrong with you two, buzzin’ in people without even askin’ who they are?”

He stepped in and was just about to start ramping up to the real lecture when Gaila bounded over to him and asked, “He’s a _really_ good kisser, isn’t he?”

Leonard choked on air, his throat suddenly dry. “What?”

Gaila laughed as Jocelyn joined her. “Jim, of course.” Jocelyn winked at him. “Gaila has an _excellent_ view of his dorm entrance.”

Leonard crossed his arms and glared at her. “You two have nothin’ better to do than spy on people?”

Jocelyn pouted slighlty and asked, “Are you saying he’s not a good kisser?”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed further. “Stop changin’ the damn subject.”

“Hey, be nice!” Gaila was grinning ear to ear. “You know, you could have stayed a while. Jocelyn and I were fine waiting.”

Leonard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is not happening. This conversation? We are not having it. At all. Ever.” He looked at Jocelyn. “Tell me you have your wallet back.”

Jocelyn held up her slim black wallet. “It was in her purse, just like I said it was.”

“I’m certain it was. Gaila, it has been a pleasure, as always.”

Gaila giggled. “Good night, Leonard.” She waved at them as they walked out. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jocelyn!”

Jocelyn flashed a grin at her before the door closed.

Leonard grabbed her shoulder. “What the _hell_ are you doin’, Joce?”

She looked up at him and frowned. “Excuse me?”

Leonard pulled his hand back, fingers tightening into a fist. He took several breaths, then shook his head. “We’ll talk back at my room.”

The turbolift ride and walk across the grounds was silent between them. Leonard fumed, head spinning as he tried to form his argument.

When they were back in his room, he raised his hand, pointing at her and opened his mouth. Jocelyn whirled and stopped him before he could say anything. “I’m sorry.”

His mouth closed and his hand dropped. He scowled. “I really hate it when you do that.”

She crossed the room and sat on the bed, burying her face in her hands. “I just want to see you happy, and I know you won’t take that step yourself.”

Leonard deflated. “Dammit, Joce, you don’t get to guilt me on this one, _you_ were in the wrong!”

“I know.” She flopped backwards on the bed. “I know, Leo.”

He came over and sat beside her, falling backwards and sprawling out. He was quiet for a few minutes before he said, “He’s a _really_ good kisser, though.”

Jocelyn looked over at him. He met her eyes, and they burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

Jim commed Leonard around 0800 to let him know that he was going for a run and wouldn’t be able to join them for breakfast. Leonard sighed and flipped his comm closed as Jocelyn stepped out of the washroom, pulling her hair up into a simple ponytail. He looked over at her, and her smile fell.

“Oh, Leo.” She held her arms out, and he accepted the hug.

“Ain’t even been twelve hours, an’ he’s avoidin’ me.”

Jocelyn squeezed him once, then stepped back and cupped his cheek. “He probably just needs to figure out how to process all of this. I mean, how many people actually turn him _down_ when he offers to let them come to his room?”

Leonard snorted. “Point taken.”

Jocelyn smiled. “Come on. Let’s hit _Brewsky_ _’s_. I could _kill_ for one of their scones right now.”

Leonard smiled and held out his arm.

 

* * *

 

 _Brewsky_ _’s_ was already crowded when they walked in, so Jocelyn grabbed a table while Leonard stood in line and ordered. He slid into his seat and sipped at his coffee, taking a bite of the breakfast sandwich he’d ordered. Jocelyn broke off a piece of her scone and dunked it in the coffee.

“You know, this has been really nice so far.”

Leonard looked up at her. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I’m glad you came out here.”

“McCoy!”

He turned to see Viktor Tikhonov striding over to their table. Viktor was complicated in Leonard’s mind - on the one hand, he had been able to take Jim down a peg during a training sim, and Leonard was all for that at regular intervals. On the other hand, something about the guy just set his teeth on edge.

Leonard raised a hand in greeting and stood up to shake hands. “Viktor.”

Viktor looked over at Jocelyn, appraising. Leonard felt himself bristle.

“Well, there is no way you’re a cadet,” Viktor said as he gave her a quick, short bow, “because I know I’d remember _you_.”

Jocelyn stood up and shook his hand. “Jocelyn Darnell.”

Leonard frowned. “Joce, this is Viktor Tikhonov.”

Viktor looked over at Leonard and elbowed his side. “Way to get back out there, McCoy.”

Leonard’s eyes popped wide open. “Excuse me?”

Viktor stepped a bit closer. “If your ex could see you now, huh?” Leonard gaped at Viktor, who continued on. “I knew you’d figure out you didn’t need that bitch-”

Leonard didn’t even think - he just pulled his fist back and let it fly. It caught Viktor square in the jaw, snapping his head back at an angle that Leonard was certain would lead to nothing good, but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He watched Viktor fall to the floor, clutching his jaw and blinking.

“Don’t ever - _ever_ \- talk about her like that.”

Viktor stared up at him. “What the fuck-”

“You boys throw one more punch, and Captain Pike will hear about it.”

Leonard looked over at the counter, where the manager had a comm in her hands. Leonard nodded, and reached out to help Viktor up. Viktor took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, but as soon as he was on his feet he shoved Leonard’s hand away.

Leonard stared him down before turning back to Jocelyn. “Feel like gettin’ outta here?”

Jocelyn nodded, grabbing their food and her drink. Leonard grabbed his own cup and stalked past Viktor and out the door.

They’d gone almost a block when the sound of footsteps hurrying behind them made them turn. Viktor was there, glaring. “What the hell is your problem, McCoy?” He winced as he spoke.

Leonard stood so that he was between Jocelyn and Viktor. “Don’t ever talk about my ex. You don’t know a damn thing about her.”

Viktor shook his head. “You are some kind of fucked up, you know that?” He looked around Leonard at Jocelyn. “You could do better.”

Leonard was about to let loose with his mouth again, when he felt another coffee cup shoved into his open hand, along with two pastry bags. He stared, wide-eyed, as Jocelyn poked Viktor in the chest hard enough to leave a dimpled imprint in his uniform jacket.

“Don’t talk to my ex-husband like that!” She poked him again. “Who do you think you are? And _honestly_ , what kinda line is that? _You can do better_ \- ha! I’ll have you know that Leo is _amazin_ _’_ , and our split wasn’t due to lack o’ love! So don’t ever talk to him like that again, or you’ll have to deal with me.”

Viktor stared down at her, hand still pressed to his cheek. “Jesus, you’re…” He looked up at Leonard. “She’s…”

Leonard smirked. “Yep.”

Viktor licked his lips and shook his head. “Fucking ridiculous-”

“Apologise.”

Viktor’s eyes damn near bulged out of his head. “What?”

Jocelyn’s hands went to her hips. “You heard me. Apologise.”

“To _him_?”

“Both of us.”

Viktor opened his mouth, looking very much like he wanted to tell Jocelyn exactly where both she and Leonard could go and what they could do to themselves on the way, but Leonard stepped closer and glared. Viktor’s eyes darted towards him, then back to Jocelyn.

“Sorry.”

Jocelyn crossed her arms. “Damn right you are.” She spun on her heel and grabbed her coffee from Leonard’s hand, walking away without waiting. Leonard threw Viktor a mock salute, and walked after her.

“Have I ever mentioned that you are _really_ hot when you’re angry?”

Jocelyn looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “That why you used to do things that pissed me off?”

Leonard shrugged. “You have to admit - we had some pretty amazing angry sex.”

Jocelyn laughed and grabbed her scone. “Yeah we did.”

They were still laughing as they stepped back on campus, and Leonard felt a bit better about everything.

 

* * *

 

Leonard walked out of his shift an hour and a half late. He’d gotten stuck in surgery, but the patient was in recovery and doing very well when he left, so that was a plus. He pulled out his comm and sighed. No messages. Well, that wasn’t true - both Gaila and Jocelyn had sent him several, telling him what they’d been doing and where they’d been going and what they’d been buying. But Jim had been uncharacteristically quiet all day, after his comm about breakfast.

Leonard wondered if he should sent him a message, but immediately vetoed the idea. He’d sent three already. If Jim wanted to talk, he’d respond to one of them.

So Leonard made his way across the campus, walking across the lawns as he hunched into his coat. He wondered if Jocelyn had talked to him, or maybe Gaila. Maybe he’d walk in the door to see Jim sitting at the table, talking to Jocelyn, waiting for him…

He pushed that idea out of his head. Better not get his hopes up.

When he punched in the code to his room, he was glad he’d settled on reason instead of hope. The only other person in the room was Jocelyn, curled up on the couch with a book. She looked up when he came in, and smiled at him.

“Hey. How was your shift?”

He groaned. “Shoulda been home almost two hours ago, so…”

She nodded. “Yeah. Hungry?”

He nodded. “What is there?”

“Leftover Chinese?”

He moaned. “That sounds perfect.”

She chuckled. “Go shower. I’ll heat it up for you.”

He waved his thanks as he ambled to the dresser and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt before making his way into the bathroom. He took as quick a shower as he could, dried off quickly and dressed just as fast. When he stepped back out, Jocelyn was just emptying a container onto a plate. He took it and sat down on the couch, digging in.

He inhaled about half of it before he slowed down enough to wipe his mouth and ask, “So, heard from Jim?” He looked over to see her shake her head. He took another bite to keep from saying anything.

“Gaila said he’s probably just running through the obstacle course or doing a few shuttle sims.”

Leonard shrugged. “Those are his usual outlets, aside from barhoppin’.”

Jocelyn nodded. “Come on. Finish up, let’s get some sleep.” She stood up and made her way towards the bed. “Tomorrow we can hit the beach.”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he took his plate up to the sink. “Yeah, because hypothermia sounds _lovely_ right now.”

“I didn’t say we had to go swimming. I just…” She shrugged as she pulled the blankets back. “I wanna see the Pacific.”

Leonard stepped back into the washroom to brush his teeth. When he stepped back out, he huffed. “It don’t look any different than the Atlantic does.”

“It’s the _principle_ of it, Leo.”

He shook his head and climbed into bed. “Lights off.” The room plunged into darkness.

“Sweet dreams.” Jocelyn leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He rolled towards her and whispered, “You too.”

 

* * *

 

When Leonard woke up, it was to the sound of his comm beeping and the feeling of Jocelyn turning away as she said, “Tell Jim to wait until the sun’s up next time.”

Leonard groaned as he rolled over and grabbed his comm. “McCoy here.”

“Bones.”

Leonard sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and walking towards the kitchenette. “Jim? What’s wrong?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Leonard frowned at the slurring in Jim’s voice. “What’d you do?”

Jim snorted, then whined like he was in pain. “Can… can you come get me?”

Leonard was already tugging his boots on. “Where are you?”

Jim was quiet for a moment, then said, “ _Morgan_ _’s_.”

“Shit. Do I need anything _extra_?” Leonard grabbed a jacket and his wallet, threw one last glance at a still sleeping Jocelyn, and grabbed his medkit before hurrying out the door.

“No.” Jim wheezed over the connection. “I’m sorry, Bones.”

“Are you in danger right now?”

“I shouldn’t have-”

“Jim!” Leonard was in the turbolift now, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to get back off. “Listen to me. Are you in immediate danger?”

“No.”

Leonard sighed as the lift stopped and the door whooshed open. “Good. Stay where you are. I’ll be there in ten. Comm me if you have to move or go anywhere. Understand?”

Jim huffed out a breath and said, “Yeah. I got it.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yep. Kirk out.”

Leonard flipped his comm closed, and started running.

 _Morgan_ _’s_ was a dive bar Jim frequented when he wanted to fight. No, not _fight_. When he wanted to _hurt_. The kid had a masochistic streak a mile wide on any given day, and given the way they’d left things last time they’d talked…

Leonard shivered as he turned down a side street and kept running.

 _Morgan_ _’s_ loomed ahead, a simple red neon sign proclaiming it’s presence. Leonard hit the swinging door hard as he bolted in. The bartender glared as he looked up, then relaxed and hooked a thumb towards the back. Leonard nodded, and strode briskly through the place.

Jim was sitting in a chair in a back room that they’d used before when he got into a fight and needed immediate patching up. He looked up as Leonard stepped in, and Leonard’s breath caught as he looked at the split skin above Jim’s left eye, and the swelling around his nose, which looked to be broken, if the wads of bloodied tissues were any indication.

“Jesus, Jim.” Leonard knelt down in front of him, hands careful as he let his fingertips trail over Jim’s cheek. “How bad are the other guys?”

“Who said it was more than one?”

Leonard’s eyebrow rose. “You sayin’ one guy did all this?”

Jim stared at him before he broke out into a lazy smile. “There were three of ‘em, if you’re curious.”

“How many of ‘em did you send to the hospital?”

Jim shrugged. “One. The others carried him out.”

Leonard shook his head as he rummaged through his medkit, pulling out antiseptic and a regen unit. He set to work cleaning Jim’s face, pulling out some gauze to press against the split over his eye. “Hold that.” Jim obeyed without question, and Leonard grimaced as he placed his thumbs against the sides of Jim’s nose. “On three.” Jim nodded, and Leonard counted. “One.” And then he shoved Jim’s nose back into place.

“Fuck!” Jim twisted away, groaning as he prodded at his nose gingerly. He looked at Bones and grinned. “Knew you weren't gonna make it to three. Thought you’d probably go to two.”

“And that’s why I went to one.” Leonard put his hand on Jim’s where it held the gauze and pulled it gently away to check the bleeding. He smeared some ointment on the cut, rubbing it in gently.

“Bones.”

Leonard’s eyes darted to Jim’s before back to the cut. Classic avoidance, really, because there was enough ointment in the cut now to help it heal. “Any other injuries? Hands, torso, anything?”

“No. Bones-”

“You sure? You might not feel it right now-”

“ _Leonard_.” Jim’s hand came up and gripped Leonard’s chin, turning his face towards Jim.

Leonard closed his mouth and swallowed. “Yeah, Jim?”

Jim licked his lips, then leaned in. He stopped just shy of touching Leonard, his eyes open.

Leonard didn’t move.

So Jim did. He closed the distance and covered Leonard’s mouth with his own, eyes fluttering closed as his lips moved slowly against Leonard’s. The hand on Leonard’s chin slid along his jaw to rest against the back of his neck, pulling him in a bit more.

The sensations finally caught up to his brain, and Leonard whimpered into Jim’s mouth as he leaned in, pulling Jim down to his knees in front of him. His hands tightened around Jim’s biceps, keeping them pressed together.

“You drive me crazy, you know,” he said.

Jim chuckled against his lips. “You say that to everyone you patch up in the middle of the night?”

Leonard pulled back and looked at him seriously. “Are we talking on or off shift?”

Jim laughed louder, and pulled him into another kiss. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard settled up Jim’s tab, thanked the bartender, apologised on Jim’s behalf, and gruffly manoeuvred him out of the bar and down the sidewalk. Jim sobered up quite a bit as they made their way back, his arm slung over Leonard’s shoulders and Leonard’s hand steadying him at his hip.

When they reached Jim’s dorm, Leonard hesitated.

“What?” Jim pulled off his leather jacket and hung it over the back of his desk chair. “You’re thinking too much.”

Leonard sighed. “You’re-”

“No, I’m not. I’d barely had two beers when the fight happened. It’s been over an hour since then.” Jim strode over and tugged Leonard close. “If you don’t want to, I won’t push. But _I_ want to. I really, _really_ want to, Bones.”

Leonard stared into Jim’s eyes for a moment before swallowing and looking down at their chests. “Dammit, Jim. My self-control is only so strong.” Then he kissed him again.

Jim’s hands moved to the hem of Leonard’s shirt, pulling until they had to separate to get it off. Leonard took the opportunity to yank off Jim’s shirt as well, hand moving directly to the button on his jeans once they were free again. Jim’s fingers trailed down Leonard’s arms as they worked. Leonard was about to shove his jeans off when Jim’s hands grabbed his. He looked up, and Jim stared back.

“Tell me you want this.”

Leonard frowned. “Jim-”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “I… I need to know, with absolute certainty.”

Leonard stared at him, then smiled gently. “I want this, Jim. I want _you_.”

Jim watched him for a second, then let go of his hands and let his fingers move back to Leonard’s arms, up to his shoulders and neck before spinning them around and walking Leonard backwards. Leonard felt himself pushed  down onto his back on Jim’s bed, and then he was being pressed into it, through it, as Jim climbed over him, seemingly desperate for contact. Leonard closed his eyes as Jim kissed him again, let his hands pull Jim tight against him, let himself indulge for a moment in the feeling and reality of _Jim_.

Then Jim’s hand was down the front of his sweats, inside his briefs, fingers trailing along his erection. He shivered at the contact and involuntarily thrust his hips up a bit, trying to find more friction. Jim chuckled as he pulled his hand away to trace fingertips along his hips.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

Leonard looked up at Jim, who was staring at his bare stomach. “Kiss me.”

Jim grinned, and sat up, swinging his bare leg over Leonard’s hips. He bit his lower lip as he straddled Leonard and looked down at him, hands splayed out over his chest. Jim leaned down slow, watching the way Leonard’s eyes watched him.

The kiss started soft and sweet, but quickly progressed as Leonard’s hands ran up Jim’s thighs to grip his ass. Jim moaned and shifted, grinding his cock against Leonard’s stomach.

“ _Christ_ , Jim.”

Jim sat back, grinding himself back onto Leonard’s lap and hands. “Tell me what you want.”

Leonard’s brain was not functioning at optimal levels, so it took him longer than he’d like before he finally said, “Fuck me.” Jim’s eyes went wide. Leonard smirked. “What?”

Jim shrugged slightly. “Just… not what I would have thought you’d do.”

Leonard’s hands squeezed his ass again. “I’m full of surprises, darlin’.”

Jim shivered and said, “Good.” He rocked back again, grinding his erection against Leonard’s, which elicited an appreciative groan. As he leaned back, he reached towards the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

When he looked back down, Leonard gazed back up at him, mouth open like he wanted to say something. Jim licked his lips, and leaned in to kiss him.

“You sure about this?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah.” His hands moved over Jim’s ass to the small of his back, kneading just above his hips. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Jim grinned, and sat back up, heaving himself off of Leonard’s lap and back onto the bed. His hands made quick work of the sweats Leonard was still wearing, leaving him in just his black briefs. Jim’s eyes met Leonard’s as he began to peel them down over his hips and legs.

Leonard whimpered as the cool air rushed over his cock, and Jim bent over him, his breath making Leonard’s toes curl against the floor.

“Can I?”

Leonard forced his head up enough to see Jim looking up towards him, asking for his permission. He swallowed and nodded. “Please, Jim.”

Jim wasted no time, tongue licking a wide stripe along the front of Leonard’s cock, from root to tip, before sliding back down the underside, Leonard moaned, hips pressing up. Jim moved, coaxing him up to lay with his head against the pillows before his mouth closed over the head of Leonard’s cock and sucking hard. Leonard gasped, hands clawing at the mattress as his feet scrambled against the sheets, trying to find purchase so that he could thrust. Jim’s arm across his hips stopped him, held him in place as Jim’s mouth and tongue worked him slowly.

Just as he was beginning to adjust to the sensations of Jim’s mouth on his prick, he felt cool, slick fingers slipping back behind his balls to circle his hole. They kept circling gently as Jim’s mouth went a bit looser, coaxing him to relax without pushing him into an orgasm yet.

When the first finger breached him, he whined and tried to shift his hips, but Jim was still holding him in place. He bit his lower lip and moaned as Jim worked him open, his mouth still moving up and down his cock with just enough pressure to tease but nowhere near enough to bring him off. He panted and groaned and begged wordlessly until Jim pulled off of him and grabbed the condom wrapper.

“Bones…”

Leonard blinked and looked up at him. Jim looked… uncertain, which was so odd an expression for Jim that Leonard couldn’t help but smile. He reached out one hand, and Jim took it, lacing their fingers together.

“Please.”

Jim exhaled and leaned over to kiss Leonard. “Okay,” he whispered. He pulled back enough to watch as he pushed in the first time, and then he was kissing Leonard again as his hips began moving slowly and Leonard gasped into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Jim’s back.

Leonard arched as Jim thrust into him and hit his prostate. “ _Jesus_ , do that again.”

Jim chuckled as he kissed his way across Leonard’s shoulders and chest. “I’ll do my best.”

Jim’s best was pretty damn good, and between that and the friction of their bellies rubbing against his cock, Leonard was coming almost embarrassingly quick, biting his lip until Jim’s lips found his and coaxed him into shouting into Jim’s mouth. Jim’s hips began to lose their rhythm, and moments later he gave one last hard thrust and buried his face against Leonard’s neck, crying out. He pushed up on shaky arms, looking down at Leonard and smiling.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Jim collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily against his shoulder. “Fuck.”

Leonard chuckled. “Yeah.”

Jim grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up, tossing it aside without care before flopping back onto the bed beside Leonard. He curled around his side and kissed Leonard’s shoulder before mumbling, “Let’s go to sleep, Bones.”

Leonard pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead and said, “OK.”

Jim drifted off almost immediately. Leonard, however, waited until he was certain Jim was sleeping heavily, and then slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his sweatpants and shirt, tugged on socks and boots. He wasn’t sure where his briefs were, but he had a feeling he could somehow manage to get back across campus without them.

Leonard’s chest ached as he looked back at Jim, who was snoring softly. Then he turned and stepped out of the room before he changed his mind.

 

* * *

 

Leonard slunk back into his dorm room entirely too early, wondering how bad it would have been to have just stayed with Jim. He looked longingly at his bed, which still contained Jocelyn, sleeping soundly, and then he moved towards the shower. It would do no good to lie down beside her reeking of Jim and sex; not because she’d be offended, but because she’d be _unbearably_ smug for the rest of the day, and didn’t that fact just beat all?

The water was warm and entirely too relaxing, and several times Leonard found himself about to drift off against the wall. He called it good, turned off the tap, and towelled himself dry as quickly as possible before slipping into the clean sweats and t-shirt he’d grabbed from the pile of laundry that had been delivered while he was on shift. He poked his head out of the bathroom and carefully made his way to the bed, slipping back between the sheets.

“You know you could have stayed with him.”

He growled and flopped back onto the pillows. “Goddammit, Joce! You’re supposed to be asleep.”

Jocelyn rolled over and grinned at him, looking sleepy still. “So, if you felt the need to take a shower before coming back to bed-”

“Do not, under any circumstances, finish that thought.”

Jocelyn scooted closer. Leonard automatically raised his arm and let her slide up to his side.

“Why’d you come back here, Leo?”

“I didn’t want you to wake up alone…”

Jocelyn scoffed. “That’s a flimsy excuse.”

Leonard sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

Jocelyn pushed up and hovered over him. “The truth. That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.”

Leonard looked her in the eyes. “I told you before, Joce. I’m scared. Not just scared, _terrified_ , because he’s-”

Jocelyn pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. “Listen to me.” She took a breath. “You were my best friend in the world, Leo. There was nothing I didn’t tell you, nothing I ever kept from you. And I believe you did the same for me.”

Leonard nodded.

“Now. Jim? He’s somethin’ new, and he’s special to you, I know. He’s your best friend now, and that’s OK.” She smiled at him wistfully. “I’m happy for you. Even without any sort of romantic notions, I’m happy you two found each other. I think you need him. And he needs you too.”

Leonard swallowed and blinked several times.

“But you’re pushin’ him away, even when you’re holdin’ him close. And you can’t keep doin’ that, baby.” She looked down at her finger on his lips. “You can’t treat him right if you keep him at arm’s length.”

Leonard closed his eyes.

“So let me ask you again - why’d you come back here?”

Leonard opened his eyes. Jocelyn was beaming down at him, and he smiled against her finger.

“That’s it,” she said. “Go get him.”

Leonard pulled her head down and placed a hard kiss to her forehead before throwing the blankets off his legs and leaping out of bed. He tugged his boots on, threw one more grateful smile over his shoulder, and raced out the door.

He was halfway across the empty quad when he saw a familiar figure walking alone.

“Jim!”

Jim looked up, hands shoved in his pocket and shoulders hunched. He stopped where he was, and waited.

Leonard watched him for a second, his chest heaving from exertion, and then he continued running.

He got within ten feet of Jim, and slowed, walking up to him.

Jim straightened up, staring him down. Leonard clasped his hands behind his back and licked his lips.

“You left.”

Leonard opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. “Yeah. I… I was stupid.”

Jim shrugged. “I never took you for the love ‘em and leave ‘em type.”

Leonard stepped closer. “Maybe I thought you’d want it that way.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “That what you think?”

Leonard shook his head. “Nope.”

Jim frowned. “Talking in circles doesn’t suit you, Bones.”

Leonard smiled and stepped even closer, until they were almost touching. “I love you.”

Jim sucked in a breath as he held Leonard’s gaze.

Leonard’s smile widened. “I love you, Jim.” He brought a hand up to hold Jim’s cheek. “I love you, I love you.” He leaned his head in and waited. Jim kept staring at him, but Leonard could just barely see the corners of his mouth quirk up. So Leonard closed the distance.

Jim’s lips were cool and dry and Leonard’s eyes slid closed as he felt Jim’s hands on his face. “I love you,” he whispered every time their lips parted enough. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“Bones?”

Leonard’s eyes opened enough to meet Jim’s gaze. “Yeah Jim?”

Jim swallowed audibly and smiled. “I love you, too.”

Leonard grinned, and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Jocelyn stood in the shuttle station and smiled up at Leonard. “It was _so_ good to see you, Leo. I’ve missed you so much.”

Leonard bent to hug her. “Yeah. I missed you too, Joce.”

She squeezed him tight before pulling back, staring up at him with a large smile. She turned to Jim next, and pulled him in for a hug as well. “It was wonderful meeting you, Jim.”

“Same here, Jocelyn.”

She pulled back and put her hands on her hips. “You better treat him right, or I’ll come back and have your balls on a silver platter.”

Jim nodded as Leonard sighed. “Yes’m.”

Jocelyn nodded once. “Good.” She stepped back and looked at them before picking up her suitcase. “You two are coming for New Years?”

Jim smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Leonard grumbled. “I hope you understand what I’m doin’ just _considering_ getting on a shuttle to come visit.”

Jocelyn laughed. “Your courage will be lauded for years to come, I’ll make sure of it.”

Jim chuckled as Leonard glared at her, then smiled and nodded.

“Well.” She turned around, looking at the schedules. “Looks like I’ve got about ten minutes. Should probably…” She looked at them and hooked her thumb towards the docking stations.

“Yeah.” Leonard frowned, then reached out and pulled her into another hug. “Love you, Joce.”

She closed her eyes. “Love you too, Leo.” When she pulled away, she could feel her eyes tearing up, and she swiped at them quickly. “You keep commin’ me, alright?”

“Let me know as soon as you’re landed?”

She grinned. “Of course. Landed, then in the taxi, then home.” She looked back at Jim and asked, “Keep him out of too much trouble?”

Jim shook his head. “Never.”

She laughed, blew them each a kiss, and turned to walk towards her shuttle.

Leonard’s hand found Jim’s, fingers lacing together easily.

“She’ll be fine, Bones.” Jim squeezed his hand. “Trust me.”

Leonard huffed. “She’s on a shuttle, Jim. Ain’t no way I’m relaxin’ ‘til she’s home and safe and on solid ground.”

Jim sighed and pulled Leonard closer. “How long’s her flight?”

“Two hours, give or take delays.”

Jim hummed. “So. Think I can distract you for two hours?”

Leonard looked at him and smiled. “I’ve no doubt you’ll give it your best shot.”

Jim kissed him. “You better believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> URGH, so I love love love the reboot films but there are so many things that are different than in TOS. So here’s a quick run-down of things that I changed or kept the same to make this work, as well as general factoids:
> 
> *In the graphic novels for AOS, Leonard married a woman he met in college named Pamela. He is also from Mississippi. I have decided to ignore both of these in favour of keeping him from Georgia, with an ex wife named Jocelyn.
> 
> *In the graphic novels, Leonard does not have a daughter. This fact I chose to keep, rather than introduce Joanna.
> 
> *Obviously, this was a far more amicable split than the movie portrays. Leonard here was definitely bitter about the divorce at first, but some punk kid got under his skin and into his heart, and he learnt to let the anger go.
> 
> * _MOMA_ and _Legion of Honor_ are real places in San Fransisco. I obviously have no idea if they’d still be around in a couple hundred years, but I like to think that they would, possibly with some interesting Vulcan, Orion, Tellarite, etc art work as well.
> 
> * _Brewsky’s_ is a coffee shop mentioned in the Starfleet Academy book series. _The Warp Core_ is also from them, and these books are also where cadets _Viktor Tikhonov_ , _Glorak_ , and _Braxim_ come from. They aren’t super-awesome pieces of literature, but they’re fun and have some great moments in them for Jim and Bones. If you can track them down, I recommend giving them a read through. (And the whole, “taking Jim down a peg,” thing that Viktor does is from the first book, _The Delta Anomaly_ , where Jim loses quite spectacularly to him during a training sim.)
> 
> *Yes, I thought it would be funny to throw in the, "tall, gorgeous actor from New Zealand," line for Jocelyn. It's OK, I know I'm not actually that funny. But bless you if you laughed.
> 
> [ **Title from, "When The Right One Comes Along," by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio.**]


End file.
